


To Make Him Smile

by BrokenHeartedQueen



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Engame Non Compliance, Gen, Hurt, I took Cannon and threw it out the window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeartedQueen/pseuds/BrokenHeartedQueen
Summary: Peter had one mission to complete, take the gauntlet to the van, that vaguely reminded him of The Mystery Machine.





	To Make Him Smile

Peter had one mission to complete, take the gauntlet to the van, that vaguely reminded him of The Mystery Machine. He was swinging around, grabbing on different avengers left and right. Trying to get to the van as soon as possible. His spidey senses were tingling with such intensity that it  hurt . Peter felt like electricity was constantly jolting down his spine. Filling his head with static making it hard for him to concentrate. He was actually surprised he could think of anything besides ‘DANGER!’

Peter couldn’t lie to himself, he was terrified. All of his senses were dialed passed eleven and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Screams, grunts, heart beats and the noise of people fighting were the sounds that he heard the most. Sweat, dirt and the overwhelming smell of blood, engulf his nose making it hard to breath. The stench of blood, was so staggering he could taste copper in his mouth. His stomach churned over the thought of who the blood belong to and whether or not they were alive.

He could see everything and focus on nothing. Peter tried his best to keep on track. Getting to the ugly brown van. That way the purple eggplant can’t get what he wants.

He made his way through the battlefield, as he dodged those dogs aliens monsters things, that he definitely did not want to touch. Peter jumped around with the help of others Avengers. Hitching a ride with someone riding a Pegasus. Even in this chaos, he had to admit that was pretty cool. 

If he wasn’t in the middle of the battlefield, Peter would have stopped to ask those people their names. Hope was the only thing making him move forward. He wanted to meet everyone and thank them for their help. Logically, Peter knew that their universe was at stake, but it was still nice of everyone to join them. They didn’t have to, he knew it was a lot to ask for.

  


Frowning, Peter looked at his web-shooters and noticed he was running low. Just a few more swings and that would be it for him. If he were patrolling as Spider-Man this would be the time he would head home and reload, if he were in the middle of something he would depend on the building and keep his web-shooters as emergency only. Too bad, there were no buildings here to help him. 

Unless...Peter looked up and saw a bunch of wizards using force field thingies to push the enemy back. With a little assistance, he wouldn’t need buildings.

“Hey! A little help over here,” he yelled to a crowd of wizard grabbing tightly the gauntlet and pointed to the sky.

A few of the wizards ignored him, which was honestly rude, but he could understand that they were busy. Others looked at him, nodded and orange circles started appearing in the sky.

He let out a ‘whoop’ of excitement as they understood exactly what he needed. He used his hand to stick to the gauntlet to make sure it didn’t fall and started jumping. In a way, this was the most intense game of leapfrog he has ever played.

Dodging projectiles sent his way, while trying to jump on orange steps appearing in the sky wasn’t the easiest thing to do. Peter tried his best to make every step, but it was becoming harder as the enemy took notice of his plan. 

A huge boulder hit one of his steps before he could use it, shattering it into a hundred pieces and giving him nothing to land on. Before freaking out, Peter used his webbing and attach it to one of the enemy ships. The angle of the shot made it hard for him to steer to the direction he needed to go. Instead of going towards the van he was moving away from it. He had to use more webbing to readjust his direction. His shoulders were screaming at him over the strain he was putting on them, but finally Peter was able to redirect himself and was making his way to the van. 

It was still a long way from where he needed to go, but he was making progress. He was trying to remember that old saying Mr. Stark would always say. Something about as long as he gets there is okay? Rome not being built in an hour, Peter pretty sure he is close. He would have to ask him when all of this was done.

As he swung around getting closer to the van, an explosion went off, the force sending him toward the ground. Peter tried to stop his descent but in that precise moment was when he ran out of spider fluid. His Parker luck strikes again.

In his desperation he tried to make the spider legs to break his fall. He basically glued the gauntlet to his hands. Peter’s head connected to the ground and everything went dark.

————————————————————

When Peter started to regain consciousness, his head was pounding. It took him a second to remember what happened and he couldn’t hold the sigh of relief when he realized he still had the gauntlet secured in his hands. He took a moment to breathe in and regain some energy. Now that his webbing was gone, he knew that he would have to make a run for the van.

Peter was Spider-Man, he could do it. If he compared it to the time he ran after a dog, a pretty cute one that got all the cuddles after, for twelve miles this should be a piece of cake. The only difference being this was a life and death situation, and that there were aliens actively shooting at him with weird guns. Also the fact that he pretty sure these aliens dogs wouldn’t be up to some cuddle time. Honestly, no difference at all. 

There was some metal sheets on top of him protecting him from the madness going on outside. The war was still happening, everyone was still fighting but he could see the Avengers we’re having a difficult time pushing back. Peter knew he needed to get this gauntlet to the van sooner than later. He tried to locate the van hoping that the fall didn’t put him off track.

When his eyes landed on the spot the van was supposed to be, Peter gasped. Instead of the van, only charred remains were there. The van was destroyed and with it, their plan. 

He looked around the battlefield, trying to see if he could locate any familiar face. Peter had in his hands the most powerful weapon in the universe and he had absolutely no idea what to do with it. The main plan was to keep it from the bad guys hands, but would they be able to play this game of keep away forever? He doubted that they would be able to keep it out of reach long enough for them to finish it. 

Peter knew that he needed guidance, Mr. Stark would be able to help him. Knowing him, he would tell Peter exactly what he needed to do. Now it was up to him to find Mr. Stark

That’s how he made his way through the battlefield. In a frenzy trying to find his mentor. He held the gauntlet like a football and made his way around the enemy. Avoiding attacks and giving a swift kick here and there. When he finally saw Mr. Stark, the relief was palpable. 

“Mr-“ Peter voice cut off when he realized what was happening.

Iron Man, Thor and Captain America was fighting with the- the guy- the purple eggplant. All of them were struggling against the alien. It was jarring to see all of his childhood heroes being beaten down by this outsider. Peter knew realistically that his heroes weren’t invincible, but seeing this was breaking his heart.

Worried gripped his heart as he anxiously saw his mentor take a hit that sent him flying. He saw as one man, Peter preferred the term monster, was able to knock down all three heroes. Iron Man tried to fight back against the monster but every time he would just be taken down.

Peter had to help. He had no idea how to do that. His mind blanked, he could not even think of a movie reference to fit the situation. What he wanted to do was jump in and help Mr. Stark. But he had to keep the gauntlet away. If the purple monster got his hands on it, everything would have been in vain. He needed to think of an idea and fast.

“Okay, Spider-Man you got this...you got this…think. Think!” Peter said to himself trying to come up with an idea out of thin air. 

He looked up again and saw that Thor was helping Captain America up, as Iron Man tried to trap the worst guy with part of his armor. Even thought, Mr Stark was able to use the pieces to trap him, the purple monster was able to break away easily. The purple eggplant guy, hit Mr. Stark so hard, he crumpled to the ground. His mentor stayed down for awhile, but after a moment he stood up and join Thor in the fight.

If Peter didn’t do anything soon, Mr. Stark would die, he was sure of it. He couldn’t let that happen, not again. But he had no idea what to do. The van was gone there was no way they could send the stones back now. They needed time for that. Maybe someone else would have an idea. He just needed to find someone to help.

When Peter started his search, he was met with a grim reminder. People were dying out there as they fought for what was right. No one had time to stop and help people. They were to busy trying to defend themselves and others. Peter had been trying to ignore his senses while he made his way through the crowd, but now that he was focused on finding help, they overwhelmed him once more. 

“Move!”

“Stop! You’re killing her.”

“Stand up, come on we got to keep moving.”

“Please.”

All the screams mixed together as one. Orders and pleads intermixed where one could not tell the difference. The smell of ashes and blood filled his senses reminding him of when he got dusted. 

He needed to concentrate, he needed to fix this. He needed to help. He needed help.

Peter tried to put both hands against his ears to muffle the noise. Instead of his hands against his ear, he felt metal against his head. He had forgotten about the gauntlet for a second. He stretched out his hands and took a good look at it. This was the weapon purple eggplant used to dust them, it was also the weapon someone used to bring them back.

“  
__  
With great power…”  


“Comes great responsibility,” he finished to himself.

Peter knew what he had to do.

He took a deep breath as he steadied himself. Looking down at his mentor, who still got up every time he was hit, filled him with a sense of ease. Knowing that if Mr.Stark was in his position, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Slowly, Peter started to slip the gauntlet on, felt as the gauntlet shaped itself to fit his hand. Instantly he was able to feel the power course up his arm. He let out a grunt as he tried to focus. How could he do this? What did he have to do? It was too much, he couldn’t think of anything else besides pain. 

He unconsciously closed his eyes when he put on the gauntlet. Now he slowly open them and saw everything stop. Everyone was staring at him in a mixture of disbelief and awe. 

Peter was ground his teeth as he lifted his hand slowly. Mr. Stark was staring at him in pure horror. Peter could tell his mentor was trying to speak to him, but he was too far away to be heard. 

The purple monster finally took notice of him. He started running towards Peter with an angry scowl on his face. It would be just a moment before the alien reach him. He had to decide what do.

“Insect!” The purple eggplant yelled as he approached him.

Peter gave one last look towards his mentor, closed his eyes and snap his fingers.

————————————————————

He felt someone taped his face. They were trying to get his attention, but he was too tired to move. The other person was too stubborn to leave him alone. So with all the strength he could muster, Peter opened his eyes.

In front of him, Mr. Stark was kneeling looking at him with worry, guilt and sadness.

Peter didn’t understand why his mentor was sad. He needed to reassure him, make him feel happy. He had to try.

“We won, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he tried to smile at his mentor.

Mr. Stark shook his head as he rubbed his face with his hand. Peter eyebrows furrowed as his mentor didn’t understand. He would have to try again.

“We won...we did it, sir,” Peter said voice going quiet towards the end, his head dropping a bit.

He felt a hand on his left shoulder shake him. Peter lifted his head and was faced with Mr. Stark once again. He still look sad, with tears gathering in his eyes. \

“Come on, Pete. You gotta stay awake for us,” Mr. Stark said as gentle as he could. Fearing that Peter senses were being overwhelmed.

“...We did it,” Peter tried once again, he needed Mr. Stark to understand, to smile.

“Underoos, come on. Show me those brown peepers.” 

Mr. Stark said with urgency. But Peter felt tired, too numb to listen. He still tried his best for Mr. Stark, but he didn’t get him to smile.

“I’m sorry…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I would love to hear your comments! This is my first time writing for the Spider-Man Fandom so I am a mixture of excited and nervous! Special shout-out to @cdelphiki who beta for me! If you wanna yell at me, you can find me at @kasyfairytaillover on tumblr!


End file.
